The Summer Break That Changed Everything
by patty cake rocks
Summary: "Malfoy, why are you in Muggle London for? Specifically here!" She screeched. The scowl already on his face deepened. People began to look towards the two teens. Hermione snapped her mouth shut and elbowed him, gesturing the people around them. Draco moves to Muggle London following his emancipation. In that time, he ends up meeting with Hermione, and they become friends.Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

So new story!

I don't own the characters. It would be cool if I did. But I don't. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Classes had just gotten out for summer vacation, and Hermione couldn't be any happier. This year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament decided to use Hogwarts as its venue. That in itself was a stressful time for Hermione, considering she had to help Harry with his tasks, and then she had put up with Rita Skeeter and her horrendous Prophet articles. To she say couldn't be happier, was a lie. She was thrilled. It was just going to be her and her parents.

"Hermione dear, can you go down to the farmer's market for me? I have a list ready for you," Helen called from the kitchen. Hermione went over to her mother and grabbed the list from her hands.

"There's so much on here though. How am I supposed to carry it?" Helen gave her daughter a look.

"Don't think I haven't seen you practicing magic without your wand. I haven't seen any letters come in about the use of magic yet, so I'm fairly certain when I say this, that if you keep doing that then you won't get in trouble. Use that feather-light charm that I've seen on your school books on them." Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour. I'm walking there, and I don't really feel like riding my bike. It's too nice, not to enjoy the weather. If not, I'll give you a call on my cell," Helen nodded her head and sent her daughter out of the house with money, list, and the reusable shopping bags.

The local farmer's market that the Granger's frequented was roughly two miles away. The market was set up for five months of the year, and often times Hermione volunteered to go shopping since it was a nice walk away from her house, and it gave her something to do over the summer holidays.

Once Hermione arrived at the market, she grabbed one of the small shopping baskets and then glanced down at her mother's shopping list. She walked over to one of the local venders.

"Oi! 'Mione, good to see you back again. How were your classes this year?" Hermione smiled, explaining the 'classes' she had at the prestigious boarding school that her parents 'sent' her to every school year. The vendor, Michael, was one of the Grangers' family friends.

"Are any of the other fruits in season yet, Uncle Mike?" The middle-aged man shook his head.

"Tell your parents that it'll be about a month before they're ripe. Now, young lady, go on and get. I know your mother well enough, and she will want you back at a reasonable hour. You've been standing here at my stall for over ten minutes now! Go and get the rest of your things, and if you have a little bit of time, stop back by the stall," Hermione pouted, but nodded. She hugged her quasi-Uncle, and continued her shopping. Hermione was walking over to the little check-out area, when someone bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The young man exclaimed as he began to help her pick up her things off the ground. Hermione had yet to look up, and the young man froze as he saw who it was.

"Granger?" Surprise was evident in the voice. Hermione snapped her head up.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione froze as she stared at the boy in front of her. Draco scowled as he saw the look on her face.

"Are you just going to sit there? Get up," Hermione narrowed her eyes at the offered hand in front of her before reluctantly grabbing it.

"Malfoy, why are you in Muggle London for? Specifically here!" She screeched. The scowl already on his face deepened. People began to look towards the two arguing teens. Hermione snapped her mouth shut and elbowed him, gesturing the people around them. Draco shut his mouth immediately and followed Hermione. Hermione brought her things to the cashier and paid for them. She placed them inside her bag and motioned for Draco to follow her. Once they were both away from the market, she turned to Draco with a serious look on her face.

"Malfoy, why on earth are you in Muggle London for?" The scowl on his face returned, but moments later, seemed to wear away and he sighed in defeat.

"I've emancipated myself. I took the inheritance my mother left me, and left." Hermione raised an eyebrow, hoping he would continue to explain. Hermione froze as she remembered her mother.

"Shit! I got to call my mum! I told her I would be back in an hour!" Draco stopped and looked at the frantic girl in front of him. He rolled his eyes, but offered out his hand, so he could hold her bag that she recently bought from the market. He raised an eyebrow at how light it seemed to be, despite the fact that it was loaded down with food. He watched as she pulled out a rectangular looking device and began to tap on its screen. He watched in fascination as she spoke into it, and watched as her shoulders slumped in relief.

Draco furrowed his eyes. "W-what is that thing?" Curiosity filled his voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's a cell phone." Recognition entered his head. The thing that he had in his new flat had that name.

"You mean kind of like the tele-fone thing?" Hermione nodded her head.

"So, you've been emancipated. Why?" Hermione brought back up. Draco nodded his head, but frowned.

"I'm not allowed back in Malfoy Manor, or into Malfoy anything for that matter," The two teenagers stopped at a small playground a few blocks away from Hermione's house. Draco placed the bag he was holding down near his feet and plopped down into a swing. Hermione sat down next to him.

"My father disowned me." Hermione stared at him in shock and he just continued to talk, more so ramble to her.

"I never agreed with him on his beliefs on blood purity. I only acted that way to appease him, but I got tired of it. I snapped at him last week. Mother agrees with me of course, but she can't leave my father without him taking advantage of her. She gave me everything she inherited from her parents and gave it to me so I can at least have money to buy a house that I can stay at. Once Lucius disowned me, Mother and I went to Gringotts the next day. She signed the papers and I became emancipated. It's legal in both the wizarding and muggle world." Hermione gaped at him.

"Wow," Was all Hermione managed to utter out. Draco nodded his head. He turned to Hermione with a questioning look on his face.

"I-I would like to apologize," He uttered out. Draco had his elbows on his knees with his head in his hand. He stared at the grass in front of him blankly.

"I personally never minded that you were muggle-born. It went against everything Lucius would tell me about muggle-born witches or wizards. He told me that they weren't smart, or that they weren't powerful. You go against that. You're the smartest person that I know for Merlin's sake! Hell, even I know not to get on your bad side anymore. You pack a mean right hook. But, that's beside the point. Oh God, I suck at this. I'm rambling again, I-" Draco bent down and put his head down on his knees. He took a deep breath. Hermione sat there, confused on what to do with the boy in front of her.

"I need to apologize for all that I've done." He uttered quietly. "That includes calling you by that foul name. On more than one occasion I'll add. And your teeth. I honestly did not mean for it to hit you that day. Your teeth were fine the way they were and-" Draco groaned in frustration. He looked up helplessly.

"It's fine. Really." Draco snapped his head up at the curly haired witch in front of him.

"But I-" Hermione shook her head. The blond boy snapped his mouth shut.

"No. Your apology accepted. From what I gathered, you were just trying to please your bastard of a father. You were just a child and you wanted your father to accept you. It seems like the more you did, was never enough for him. Plus, I could kind of tell that the first time you called me a mudblood, I saw the look of guilt that flashed across your face, even if it was for a moment." Draco sighed, defeated.

"I don't understand how you could forgive me- I've been a total prat to you for the four years that I've known you," He said quietly. Hermione sighed. She looked at the boy in front of her. He looked so defeated, like nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore.

"You may have acted like a prat, a massive one I might add, but like I said. You were **acting**. I doubt that you've actually had the chance to be your self with your father's influence. You're away from him now, without him influencing you, and watching your every move like a hawk. Everyone deserves a second chance in my opinion. And this is yours." Draco looked up at Hermione with a hopeful look in his eyes. He nodded his head. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Hi. I would like to properly introduce myself. I'm Draco Black," Hermione smiled warmly at the blond teen in front of her.

"Hermione Granger. It's nice to finally be introduced." A bright smile formed on Draco's face causing Hermione to smile widely.

"So, I guess we call a truce?" He questioned. Hermione nodded and shook his hand.

"Truce."

* * *

I got bored and came up with this. I'm writing a second chapter as we speak. If you want it done by tonight, review and tell me what you think of this. I also have another story in the works. I have about ten chapters of that one written, but I'm hoping to get the entire thing written before I post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for following and reviewing everyone! This story managed to get 70 views in less than than 20 hours! Thanks so much! Thanks for **sky, guest,** and **LemonsAreLove** for the reviews. ^-^ Cheered me up a little bit considering I randomly thought of this while I'm in the process of writing a longer story that is yet to be posted. Anyways before I keep rambling, here's the next chapter so far. Remember I don't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Where we left off:_

" _So, I guess we call a truce?" He questioned. Hermione nodded and shook his hand._

" _Truce."_

* * *

Where we are now:

"Earlier you mentioned a house. I figured since you were at the local market it isn't that far from here." Draco nodded his head.

"Mother and I picked a small house over on, Wilton, I think it was,"

"You're the person that moved in next door?!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Next to a large white house, with a huge front yard with a ton of sunflowers in the front," She expanded. Draco's eyes widened in recognition. He nodded his head frantically.

"That's the one!" He exclaimed. Realization dawned on him and he looked at Hermione.

"Holy fuck, we're neighbors now!" Hermione stifled a laugh at his language and nodded her head.

"Yes, Draco we're neighbors now." Draco's head snapped up.

"You just called me Draco." His brows furrowed.

"That is your name isn't it? I don't really think you would want me to call you Malfoy anymore considering what happened. And I don't get why you would choose Black anyways,"

"It's Mother's maiden name. I would rather be called that than a Malfoy," He muttered. Hermione nodded her head understandingly. She glanced down at the watch and her eyes widened.

"Well, since we're both headed the same way, we might as well go now. I'm fairly certain we will be seeing much more of each other." Draco nodded his head. He grabbed the bag of food he had purchased, and Hermione's bag of food so she wouldn't have to carry it. Hermione nodded her head in thanks.

"So what exactly is there to do around here?"

"Not much actually. Usually I like to visit my Aunt over the summer, but I felt like staying home this year. There's movie theaters, a recreation center, bowling alley, and a mall. Not that much." She explained. Draco was staring at her with an extreme look of confusion on his face.

"I'll explain it later. I do have a semi-personal question though. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Draco nodded his head in consent.

"Earlier you mentioned your mother on more than one occasion. Is she going to visit you any?" Draco shook his head.

"She can't. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's just too much of a risk for her safety." Hermione nodded her head. The two teenagers turned the corner onto their street. Hermione sighed in relief as she spotted her house seeing just her mother on their porch. Draco raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Why did you just do that for?" Draco turned to look at her and saw her flush a light pink.

"I'm just glad that my Dad isn't here to see me walking home with a boy, especially one he had never met before." Draco chuckled at her embarrassment, before sobering.

"Better than Lucius' reaction," He muttered. Hermione quieted, but nodded her head in agreement. Hermione's mother stood up from her seat on the porch and put her hands on her hips. The two teenagers walked up to the house and stopped in front of the older woman. Draco handed Hermione her bag.

"'Minnie, who is this fetching young man?" Helen asked sweetly. Draco flushed red while Hermione turned light pink at her childhood nickname. Draco turned to Hermione with a teasing smirk.

" 'Minnie?' Oh, how many jokes I can make with this Hermione," Draco threatened teasingly. Hermione scowled at her mother.

"Mum, this is our new neighbor. Draco Black. Draco, this is my mother Helen." Hermione introduced the two.

"Why does that name sound familiar, Dear? Is he some relative of that cute Malfoy boy you mentioned at your school?" Draco turned to Hermione with a look of disbelief.

"And I quote, 'That cute Malfoy boy you mentioned at your school?'" Hermione flushed bright red at Draco's tone.

"Mum!" She screeched mortified. Draco laughed.

"Why the bloody hell were you talking about me like that with your mother for?" Hermione's face flushed again and hid her face. Helen looked at Draco, and then back to Hermione and nodded approvingly.

"Well, she wasn't wrong, that's for sure," The older woman muttered. Draco pinked before turning to Hermione.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow….?" He muttered as he went to turn away. He waited for her to respond. She nodded her head.

"I'll stop by in the morning when I wake up. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways." Draco nodded, and walked away leaving the mother and daughter alone on the porch.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Hermione was bored and wide awake. She eyed her alarm clock warily before shrugging. She took a shower and got ready for the day. Both of her parents were both still asleep so she left a note on the table stating that she would be hanging out with Draco for the day. If they needed to reach her for any reason, they could call her cell-phone. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops before walking the short distances between their houses and knocking on the door. A loud muttering could be heard from the other side and the door flung open.

"Who the bloody hell is aw-" Draco stared at Hermione in front of him. He wiped his eyes and blinked. His hand raked through his hair and he scratched his bare chest.

"Granger?" He yawned loudly and held the door open for her. Hermione walked and sat down in the seat that Draco offered her.

"Tea?" Hermione nodded her head at his sleepy offer. Draco walked into the other room, grabbed the necessary items for brewing a pot of tea, and walked back out muttering how he'll be back in a few minutes. The shower turned on and a door was slammed shut. A few minutes after Hermione put the tea in the pot the shower turned off. Noises could be heard across the house and Draco came out of the room. He was barefoot and his hair was sticking in every direction. He had a white t-shirt and a pair of gray muggle gym-shorts on, courtesy of his mother.

Hermione poured a cup of tea for herself, and then for Draco and held one out for him. He nodded and took a cup gingerly before wrapping his hands around it. He eyed Hermione tiredly.

"You do know that during the summer, people do like to sleep in, especially if both persons in question go to a boarding school that like us up at seven o'clock every morning for breakfast." Hermione laughed lightly at his grumpiness. She stood up and walked around the kitchen, which was stocked with new and modern appliances. She glanced across the room at Draco.

"Are you hungry?" At that moment, a loud rumble emitted from his stomach and his face tinged pink. He nodded. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay- do you know how to use any of your appliances?" Draco cocked his head confused.

"Appley -ances? What?" His brows furrowed and Hermione chuckled.

"Appliances. These metal things in your kitchen." Draco shrugged and shook his head. Hermione motioned for him to come into the kitchen. He slowly padded in with his cup of tea still wrapped in his hands. He set his tea down and hopped up onto the counter and re-grabbed his cup of tea. Hermione glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Where did you put the stuff that you bought yesterday?" Draco pointed to a cupboard behind her. Her eyes widened. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're not suppose to keep raw fruits and vegetables in a cupboard! They'll go bad!"

"These won't. I placed a stasis and a cooling charm on that cupboard. I didn't know what muggles did to keep their food fresh so I just did that. Mother showed me that the other day." Hermione sighed in relief and nodded.

"Okay. Is this all that you have?" Draco nodded slowly. Hermione sighed.

"Do you at least have silverware and knives?" Draco shook his head. The bushy haired witch groaned. She turned to Draco defeated.

"Okay. We're going to go shopping in Muggle London. You hardly have anything, especially if you're going to live in a muggle house." He nodded his head in agreement.

"First, grab your shoes and we're going over to my house to eat breakfast. We need to make five major lists each consisting of: food, household necessities, which muggle technology you need to learn how to use, muggle clothes, and a which people we need to call to get you hooked up on your utilities."

"Utilities?"

"Water, electricity, and gas. Yes, you have water now but if you don't talk with the companies they can say that you're not paying and they can shut it off at moments notice." Draco's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"They can turn all of those off at a moments notice? How? They don't have magic! That's not possible." Hermione giggled at his confusion. She looked over at the lone clock on the wall and noticed over an hour had passed since she arrived at his house. She dragged him towards the door, his sneakers in her hands.

"Come on, I'm hungry and you don't have much to eat here. Beware though, I'm fairly certain that my dad is awake and has yet to leave for work yet," Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded as he followed her out the door to her house.

* * *

Well. That's the wrap for this chapter. Tell me what you think guys. If you do, I'll try to have the next chapter out in the next day or so. If not, it might take a bit longer. (not intentional, by the way) I just get super excited when someone reviews, and when I get excited about something I tend to get something done really quick. So. Anyways.

Hope you enjoyed! Review and Follow the story for more!

~PCR


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks everyone for following and the two people who reviewed. Please tell me what you think at the end of the chapter._

* * *

 _Where we left off:_

 _but nodded as he followed her out the door to her house."Come on, I'm hungry and you don't have much to eat here. Beware though, I'm fairly certain that my dad is awake and has yet to leave for work yet," Draco raised an eyebrow_

* * *

 _Where we are now:_

When the two teenagers walked into the kitchen, Hermione's parents were already sitting down and eating their breakfast. Each had their own paper that they were reading respectively. Robert Granger set down the newspaper that he was reading and eyed the boy in front of him. He glanced over at his wife, and then his daughter with raised eyebrows.

"Minnie, who is this?"

"Dad, this is our new neighbor, Draco Black. Draco, this is my father Robert." The two males shook hands and Draco stood there, unsure of what to do. Hermione motioned for him to sit next to her. She waved her hand and had the pitcher of her pumpkin juice float over and pour into a cup. Robert's eyes widened.

" _Hermione Jean!_ You can't be doing that with him here _!"_ Her father hissed. Draco looked at Hermione worriedly and then back to her father. Hermione chuckled at her father's reaction.

"Dad, it's fine-"

"No it's not! You just messed with the statute! How do we know that you aren't going to expelled from your school!" Her father hissed at her. Draco smirked when he realized that her father thought that he was a muggle.

"Mr. Granger, it's fine. See?" Draco waved his hand over Hermione's glass, and it soon filled with water. He looked smug as he watched Hermione glare at him.

"You're a wizard?! That's a relief," The middle-aged man sighed, glad that nothing will happen to his only daughter's schooling.

"Since when could you do wandless magic as well?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Probably around the same time you have, Ms. Know-It-All." He said calmly. Hermione huffed. She went into the kitchen and returned with two plates of food in her hands. She placed one down in front of Draco who nodded his head in thanks.

"First, once we finish eating, you need to go to your mother's account in Gringotts and exchange some galleons for some muggle money. Make sure you exchange plenty though. We have a ton of things that you need in your house," Draco nodded his head.

"What exactly is the rate between the two?" He questioned, brows furrowed. Hermione smiled brightly.

"I know since your mother left quite an inheritance, you'll have plenty of money in the muggle world. I'm fairly certain right now that 1 galleon is equivalent to roughly 20 pounds. I haven't checked lately so I don't know." He nodded his head.

"Is that a good exchange rate though?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes. Quite, actually. Over the years, I've got paid by the students to tutor them and over a course of five years, I've made over three hundred galleons. In British pounds, that's over six thousand pounds." Draco's eyes widened.

"That sounds like a lot of money made just while in classes." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"So how much, maybe a hundred galleons?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah. You have a ton of things that you need to buy. We need to get necessities done today, which that much should cover. Tomorrow we can go back to Gringotts and exchange more if needed." Draco nodded his head, as he continued to eat. He glanced up at Helen.

"This is great Mrs. Granger, Thank You for allowing me to join for breakfast," The older woman nodded her head in thanks, and continued to read her paper. Once both his and Hermione's plate were empty, he stood up and took both plates to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Hermione followed him into the kitchen and pulled him behind her as she walked through the house. She led him to her room and she grabbed two notepads and pens off of her desk. She began to scribble things onto the notepad, before turning through a few pages before looking back up at Draco.

"Okay. Besides utilities, which we can deal with when the time comes, we need to buy you some muggle clothes, besides what you're wearing now, and food. Once we finish those, I can show you how to use the things in your house," Draco nodded his head.

"Okay. One question though, how exactly do you get to the Leaky Cauldron from here?" Hermione frowned and muttered something underneath her breath.

"Okay. I can drive us there to it, but I'm going to go in with you so we both need to be put under glamours." Draco nodded, silently agreeing with her. Plus, he didn't feel like being recognized by someone that works for or with his father. They both went downstairs, with the lists that Hermione prepared in his pocket. Hermione took the keys of her car, and told her parents where they were going. Before they left the house, Hermione used Draco's wand to cast glamours on themselves so they would not be recognized.

Once they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and led her through. Both students walked into Diagon Alley, wary that others would recognize them. They walked through the streets and pointed at the little shops that the other did not know. Hermione turned to Draco with an excited look on her face.

"Once we're done exchanging your money, could we stop by Flourish and Botts since we are right here?" Draco nodded his head absentmindedly and continued to walk. They arrived at Gringotts and the two broke away from each other. Each went to a separate teller to deal with their business.

* * *

Once their business was finished, and pockets recently filled with money, both headed towards Flourish and Botts.

"You're not going to make me pick just one book and leave….are you?" Hermione questioned, hesitant. Draco furrowed his brows and looked at her confused.

"Why would I do that for? You can't just rush buying a book. It's not the same as the library since you can return them then. You have to be certain about it," Hermione grinned widely.

"I think you're going to end up being my new best friend in here. Whenever I ask Harry or Ron to come in here with me, they insist that I only get one book because I take such a long time looking for them." Draco chuckled and let her drag him through the store. Oftentimes, he would comment on certain books if he had read them before, and offer commentary of them. In all, both teenagers walked to the checkout with over forty books. When Hermione set down her books so she could pull out her wallet, Draco handed the cashier a couple of galleons and Hermione glared at Draco.

"I am perfectly capable of paying for my own books, Drake." She narrowed her eyes.

"You can pay next time. You're helping me out back at….home… and I want to thank you for it," Hermione muttered under her breath about annoying blond prats. She turned to the cashier and smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind having these owled over to Hermione Granger's residence? Both stacks please," The cashier nodded her head and the two teenagers walked out of the bookstore. Draco looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Where to now?" Hermione smirked and Draco's eyes widened as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. The two thenCloth exited the Leaky Cauldron and they walked towards Hermione's car.

"Right now, we're going to go buy you some muggle clothes, food, and the household necessities." Draco glanced at Hermione warily as he stepped into the car and buckling himself in, after a few attempts of course. Hermione drove them to a shopping plaza that had many different shops in it.

"Where are we going to first?"

"Clothes shop. We're probably going to do your clothes first, because I'm going to take a guess and say you may or may not be extremely picky about your clothes. We might as well knock that out of the way now, and then buy the necessities. We're going to buy food and such last because we don't want any of the food to sit in the car too long and possibly go bad." The blond boy nodded his head. Once they parked the car, Hermione took the glamours off the both of them stating that no one would recognize them in the muggle world so it didn't matter if they were seen together.

They walked into the clothing store and Draco looked over at Hermione overwhelmed at the size of the place. She grabbed a shopping cart and hooked Draco's arm with her's so he wouldn't get lost. Draco was looking around in awe as she continued to drag him through the store. Hermione pulled him towards the shoe section first.

"Do you know what size you are?" He looked at her blankly. Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Take your shoes off and look at the tag on the inside and tell me what the number is."

"Forty-three?" Hermione hummed and nodded her head. She grabbed a selection of boxes and handed them to Draco. He looked up at Hermione helplessly.

"Try them on. To see if they fit. Sometimes the different shoe manufacturers vary a little bit and you usually want to try them on before you buy them." Draco nodded his head. He opened the different boxes once he got his other sneaker off and he grabbed the box that said "Converse" and slid them onto his feet. He grinned at Hermione.

"These are really comfortable! I wish I had a pair of these before," Hermione chuckled and chucked a couple pairs of converse into the cart. Draco raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Variety. Worse comes to worse I'll just steal one of them because Converse are awesome," Draco chuckled and nodded his head. He tried the other shoes on and placed them in the cart. If he had to, he could just wear his dress shoes that he normally wore for formal events and such. Hermione led him through the store, stopping at certain spots when she noticed that Draco was looking at something.

She motioned to the gym shorts that he was wearing at the moment. "Do you like those?" Draco nodded his head. "They're really loose and comfortable. Airy like, compared to what I normally wore. Plus I was never actually allowed to wear shorts when I was younger, so these feel great." Hermione chuckled, and then motioned to his legs.

"I can kinda tell, you have really pale legs," Draco glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're one to talk Ms. Bookworm. You're just as pale as I am," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least for me over the summer, that's going to change. Have you noticed whenever I return to school I actually look like I have color?" Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at her blankly with a " _Are you Bloody serious?"_ expression across his face. Hermione grumbled and continued to hold shirts up to Draco's person. So far, they've got the shoes and his bottoms. That consisted of underpants, which Draco chose of course, cargo shorts/pants, jeans, swim trunks, gym shorts, and bermuda shorts all in various colors.

"How much more stuff is left?"

"Not much, just some more shirts and we're set. You've already got dress shirts, some cotton sweaters, and some t-shirts. We're gonna get you some flannel. I think they would suit you pretty nicely," She commented, not paying attention to the very small smile that appeared on Draco's face at her comment.

"Probably," He said quietly, watching as she went through the stack of shirts for the right size. Hermione stood up straight and held a shirt up in triumph. She grinned at Draco who took the shirt out of her hands and held it over his body. He nodded his head and grabbed around ten of that style shirt, in a variety of different colors.

"Do you think you want any other clothing articles right now? Or do you think that this is enough?"

"I'm fairly certain it's enough," He chuckled. Both teenagers walked to the front of the store where the cashier was. It took them about twenty minutes to check out, and they both left the store with multiple bags in their hands and about five hundred pounds lighter.

"Leave one bag, but shrink everything else and put it in there so we have room for everything else." Draco nodded his head and Hermione waited outside the car. Once Draco finished, Hermione led him into another store. Once again, upon entering the store Draco looked at it in awe.

"Come on, we've got most of the afternoon. You look like a little kid seeing the inside of a candy store for the first time,"

"First. We got your clothes, so thats off the list. Now we need to buy you household necessities. Remember in your front room there was a flat metal thing?" He nodded his head. She continued to explain.

"Well you know how the images move? Its exactly like that, except that It essentially shows a…. play, with sound and such though, right in your living room," Draco's eyes widened comically.

"Really? That's...woah.." Hermione chuckled at Draco's naivety towards muggle electronics.

"We first need to furnish your house. In your kitchen, besides your cabinet that you messed with, did you have any other things? Pots and pans, drinking cups, mixing bowls, that sort?" He shook his head. Hermione nodded her head.

"First we're going to the kitchen section of the store. First, we each grab our own cart because I know we're going to need both of them. If we run out of room, we'll pay for what we have and drop it off in the car and keep going," Draco nodded his head and grabbed two shopping carts, while moving one towards Hermione. He followed her around until they reached the kitchen section. He looked at Hermione hopefully.

"Is there a thing that makes waffles like they have at school? I love eating those. They're my favorite breakfast food," Hermione chuckled and nodded. She showed him the different waffle irons that they carried and Draco glanced at her hesitantly.

"Which one do I get?" Hermione began reading the tags on them and then glancing at the prices.

"Well, they have really cheap ones, which gets the job done, but they don't last as long. The other one is a industrial style one and will last a long time, considering you aren't making hundreds of them at a time. It costs a lot more, but it makes much better waffles." Draco did not hesitate as he grabbed the industrial one. He placed the box in the basket and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione looked around the aisle.

"What about these?" Draco questioned as he pointed at two different items. Hermione nodded her head. She began to lift the box of pots and pans into the cart. She looked at the opposite side of the aisle and motioned for Draco to follow her.

"What about these?" Hermione gestured to a set of drinking glasses. Draco grabbed the box next to it, with them being a pale blue color and placed them in the cart. Hermione then placed a pack of silverware, mixing bowls, and a bread holder into the cart.

Draco glanced at the variety of mixers in front of him. He read the tags and he bit his lip. He grabbed the apparent, name brand, and placed it in the cart. He grabbed a box of assorted attachments that would work well with the mixer. He walked back over to where the glasses where and he looked at all the single selling cups. He grabbed multiple different cups that he liked and placed them into the cart gently, trying not to break them. He walked back to the area he was at and looked at the plate selections that they had. Hermione walked by and placed multiple items into the cart.

"You should get the turquoise ones."

Draco chuckled slightly before looking at Hermione. "I was planning to, actually. It's my favorite color," Hermione raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging. He grabbed the plates and bowls that he wanted and placed it into the cart. He looked into the cart to find that Hermione had put a multitude of different cooking utensils into the cart while he was picking out things. He gestured for her to show him the next section and they continued shopping. The two continued to shop for the rest of the afternoon in that fashion.

Hermione glanced at the full cart and then back to Draco. "I think we're done with the household stuff for today. After this we can go and buy groceries and we'll be done. I'll help you put everything up, okay?" Draco nodded his head.

"People make it out that it's so bad out here. I like it a lot more than what it was before. People are so nice here and they don't judge you for anything." He stated. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"People aren't as ideological here as they are there. Back in the late thirties, early forties there was a war, much like Grindelwald, but a Muggle man named Adolf Hitler tried to form the perfect race. The Jewish population were being targeted and over 6 million Jewish people in Europe alone died. It's much like the discrimination that I receive. They're born that way, and we can't help it. People constantly judging us for no reason." Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes. He had paled slightly once she had told him the number of innocent people that had died.

"Six million? All because they were Jewish?" He whispered hoarsely. Hermione nodded her head. She put finger up to her mouth to tell Draco to be quiet. They both were in line and the cashier began to ring everything up.

"This too?" The cashier gestured to the cart Draco was behind. Draco nodded his head and pulled out his wallet. He waited for the cashier to finished before he glanced at the register. He began to count out a number of bills. He placed the cash in front of the cashier who looked at him slightly surprise. Draco raised an eyebrow. The cashier gave him his change and receipt quietly and the two teenagers left the store. Draco turned back to Hermione. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you more about this later. We need to finish shopping and I'll continue to fill you in," Draco nodded his head. He began placing the different boxes into the car. By the time the two teens finished putting everything in the car, the only remaining space left besides the front of the vehicle was a small row between the middle and front seats. Draco looked at Hermione hesitantly.

"There's enough room. We just couldn't shrink those type of things because it could seriously mess them up if you do. And yes, there will be enough room for the food right here. We can stack the food fairly easily." Draco nodded his head.

Two hours later, and almost all money gone, Draco and Hermione left the grocery store loaded down with different foods, ingredients, and other little tidbits that they could not get in the previous store. Draco turned to Hermione as they loaded the groceries into the car. Once they finished, he looked at her and opened his mouth, but then shutting it, before a grateful look appeared on his face.

"I- uh...Thanks… for you know helping me out today…. I know if someone else from school were my neighbor, they probably wouldn't be helping with this…. They would have probably ignored me and laugh at my screw-ups. But seriously, thank you. It means alot. Not many people would have helped me. Especially with how things in Wizarding Britain are," Hermione nodded her head.

"It was no problem, really. I'm just helping out my new friend," Hermione stated, indifferent to the look he was giving her. His mind locked in on the last word she spoke.

 _Friend._ Something he never thought he would truly have.

* * *

Well. Thats the wrap up for this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm going out of town next weekend, so beware of a delay.

Hope ya enjoyed!

~PCR


	4. Chapter 4

Where we left off:

 _It was no problem, really. I'm just helping out my new friend," Hermione stated, indifferent to the look he was giving her. His mind locked in on the last word she spoke._

 _Friend. Something he never thought he would truly have._

* * *

Where we are now:

* * *

It was 4 o'clock that afternoon before the two teenagers arrived back at the house. Hermione carried in the bags of clothes and places all the miniature versions near the other bag. She motioned to Draco who resized them with his wand. They carried in the remaining boxes and bags that they had bought.

Once they settled everything into their respective places, Hermione plopped down on the couch. She glanced around the room, noticing home much more homey it now looked and smiled. Draco walked into the room.

"What's got you so smiley for?" Hermione gestured around the room and he looked around, a small bit of surprise showing on his face.

"It does look much better now, now that there's stuff here," He commented. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She stood up, stretched, and looked towards Draco tiredly.

"We need to go grab the books that you bought earlier and bring them over. Well, no I'm going to eat first, and then come back over to help you learn things," Draco raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged. He followed her as they both went back to her house. Her parents were sitting in the living room when they entered the house.

"Minnie, you got a large package from Flourish and Botts, and you got a letter from Ginny too. Your letter's on the table and I put your package on your bed," Hermione picked up the letter and unrolled it. She popped her head into the living room.

"Is it fine if Gin stays for three weeks? I mentioned to her a few weeks ago that I would ask. I knew she stayed a few days last summer, and that was pretty fun having her around," Her parent's nodded and Hermione grinned. She glanced at the letter and then Draco with a contemplative look on her face.

"Well, just so you know, I'm going to tell Ginny that you're my neighbor, and one of my friends now. She won't judge, not really. You might even become really good friends with her for all I know," Draco raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Fine by me. As long as I'm not hexed by her, then sure. I've heard all about it already," Hermione giggled and dragged him upstairs. They both grabbed the books and brought them over to Draco's house. Hermione helped him organize the books until it was time for dinner. When Draco noticed the time, he looked at her helplessly.

"I can show you a simple dish you can do and I'm fairly certain you'll like it. Do you like cheesy pasta?" Draco nodded his head. He followed her into his kitchen. She pulled out a block of cheese, a package of noodles, butter, a wooden spoon, and a pot. She filled the pot of water up and placed it on the stove.

"Okay. See these little dots by each knob? It tells you which burner that it will turn on. For instance, with the dot being on the bottom right, is the bottom right burner. If it's in the middle on the bottom, it's the bottom middle burner, and so on. Got that?" Draco peered over to where she was pointing to and squinted. He nodded his head.

"What I'm doing is boiling the water to cook the noodles. You can't put the noodles into the water until it's boiling or it won't cook properly. Once it's you think it's done, take a noodle out with the spoon and taste it. If it is done, you take your strainer and pour the noodles into it. If it's not done, keep it cooking for a few more minutes, taste it again, and then strain it. Simple?" Draco nodded his head. Hermione hopped onto the counter across from him and stove and got comfy. She leaned against the upper cabinets and watched. She watched as he peered down at which burner it was, and then looked at the different burners on the top of the stove and turned it to a medium temperature.

"Was that the right one?" He questioned uncertainly. She nodded her head as she glanced over at the stove. After a few minutes, she slid off the counter, opened a cupboard and pulled out a tin, two cups, and a small pot. As the water began to boil, she began to make a pot of tea for the two of them. Hermione glanced over and watched as Draco poured the noodles into the boiling water and stirred with a wooden spatula. As the tea finished, Hermione watched as Draco pulled a noodle out of the pot and set it on the counter to cool. He tasted the noodle and scrunched his face up.

"I think that it's done. I'm going to strain it. If worse comes to worse, I'll still eat it. It's essentially trial and error with this. It reminds me of making potions with Uncle Severus. He taught me how to make them when I was younger."

"Uncle Severus? As in Professor Snape?" Hermione gawked at him as he nodded.

"He's my god father actually. Before Hogwarts, my summer's would be spent over at his house in Spinner's End. I loved it there. I didn't have my father constantly forcing prejudice things into my head." Hermione watched as he poured the cheese powder and the butter into the strainer noodles.

"I-Is he like he is….during classes?" Draco glanced at her briefly before chuckling.

"Merlin, no! He's only really strict in the classroom because he has to keep his scores high. Ever Since Uncle Sev began teaching at Hogwarts, the school has had the highest grades in the past hundred years because of him. He became the youngest Potions Master in existence. " Hermione gaped at him.

"Then why is he always so mean to us Gryffindors?" Draco had a smug smile on his face.

"As he always says, you all are a bunch of dunderheads- no! Don't smack me, let me finish. Do you notice how he never yells at Patil, or even you in this case?" Draco held his hand up to stop her from speaking, and continued to stir the macaroni and cheese.

"Weasley is not good at Potions. His elder brother's are, but he just lacks the ability or patience to do so. Even his sister is better at potions then he is. Have you noticed when you are paired with him, that you are yelled at, but when working by yourself, or with Patil you are never yelled at? How about Longbottom for instance. If he weren't so clumsy, he would be really adept at potions, considering he has one of the best grades in Herbology," Draco grabbed two bowls and spooned a serving into each. He handed one to Hermione. He watched, and waited for her to try it.

"Did I do it right?" Hermione nodded her head, and a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"So what exactly is Professor Snape like outside of class?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she waited for a response.

Draco had a thoughtful look on his face. "I think he's more laidback than people give him credit for. Whenever I was younger, he took me to plays and to the zoo fairly often. Like I mentioned earlier, he took care of me during the summer every year before I began going to Hogwarts. Now, I just go a week during the summer since I can visit Uncle Sev nearly any time that I want to during school." Hermione hmmed in response as she spooned a piece of macaroni in her mouth.

"Have you told him about what happened? With Lucius, I mean," His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. He set his bowl down and he began pacing the kitchen. His hand rested on his chin as he walked back and forth.

"Let me send him an owl, one that's charmed that only he can read. I'll have him come over to tea. He can also help explain some things to me." Draco pulled out a parchment that he had and a quill. He began writing.

 _Dear Uncle,_

 _As of a few days ago, I have been disowned by my father. What ever he may spew out and tell you may be a lie, considering most of what he says anyways is a lie._

 _Anyway, on another note if you are trying to get a hold of me, try sending the owl towards 2938 Wilton Ave, I think it is. I live in a house next to a white house with many sunflowers, I believed they are called. Mother and I purchased it once father disowned me. He does not know the location of it. I hope you will be able to visit in the next few days as I have questions and would like help building some wards up around._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Black. (Yes, I took my mother's name. I would rather be known as a Black, rather than a Malfoy.)_

Draco looked at the letter and nodded his head. He went into his bedroom where his owl, Bubbles, was and attached the letter to his leg. He rubbed it's feathers fondly.

"Take this to Uncle Sev, Bub. Please be quick about it. I'll give you plenty of treats later if you do," The owl hooted, and flew away. Draco returned downstairs where Hermione was.

"I think Bubbles will be back in a bit. I know Spinner's End isn't that far from here, I just don't know how to get here. I would rather have Severus show me how to get there, just to be safe," Hermione nodded her head in understanding before she snickered.

"Bubbles?" A pale blush crept up Draco's face.

"I got him when I was four. It stuck." Was all he offered up. Hermione covered her mouth and held in a laugh. Draco glared at her.

"Better than that cat of yours," Hermione gaped at him.

"Why is every bloody person against Crooks? What has he ever done to you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Not me. He likes attacking a lot of the Slytherins. I had to hear them complain. Do you know how annoying that is for me?" Hermione chuckled.

"He's actually quite intelligent. He usually judges a person if they're down right ass-holes and he'll attack them if he doesn't like them. If he hasn't attacked you, then he actually likes you. Which is surprising in my opinion," Draco shrugged. He picked his bowl back up and continued to eat his dinner.

"What other nit bits can you show me how to work arou-" The knock on the door interrupted him. Hermione glanced at Draco, and then the door apprehensively. Hermione and Draco walked to the door quietly. She stood to the side where she couldn't be seen and Draco opened the door slowly, his wand in his back pocket. Draco's eyes widened quickly, and he opened the door widely.

"Uncle? Why are you here for? I just sent Bubbles less than ten minutes ago," His brows furrowed in confusion. Severus Snape stood there decked out in a blue button up shirt and black jeans. He looked to where Draco was and raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Granger? What are you doing here?"

* * *

And thats the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Im going out of town and thought I would post this before I left. Ill get another up next week. Maybe. Let me know your thoughts. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Where we left off:

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?"

Where we are now:

Hermione's eyes widened. "I- uh…well I-" Draco cut her off and he glared at his Uncle.

"She's my new neighbor. She's been helping me with things here, considering Mother didn't know that much. We ended up seeing each other at the Farmer's Market yesterday," Severus raised a dark eyebrow.

"That still doesn't explain….this…" The older man motioned around the two teenagers. Hermione eyed the older man warily before speaking.

"After he explained what happened, he apologized for what-" Severus raised his hand up, stopping her from speaking. He looked at the girl in front of him.

"How do you not know that he was in fact lying? Trying to get on your good side?" Hermione took a deep breath and let it out.

"Because….last year at the Quidditch world cup, when Death Eater attacks began happening, he warned me about them. He told me to get out of there as soon as possible. Why would he warn me then if his views hadn't have already been changed?" Hermione sat on the couch and sighed. Severus raised an eyebrow at this and a very light blush appeared on Draco's cheeks.

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at his godson fondly as he glanced down at the letter in his hand.

"The wards? What specific ones would you like?" Draco frowned.

"I would probably need ones that I can key specific people in, and would keep others out. And blood protection wards." Severus nodded his head.

"Very well. I can cast them tomorrow morning." Draco nodded his head in agreement. He watched his Uncle begin to walk out the door before he called him out.

"Severus?" He started softly, and unquestioningly. The older man turned to the teenager.

"Have you seen my mother any recently?" The older man shook his head before frowning at his nephew. Draco nodded his head in acceptance before sighing.

"If you do happen to see her, tell her if anything should happen, she can stay here for any reason. She needs somewhere where she could be safe. Only us four know that this is essentially a safe house, and I would like to keep it like that," Severus nodded and took this as his cue to leave, leaving the two teenagers by themselves once again. Hermione glanced at Draco with wide eyes.

"I was certainly not expecting that…." Draco chuckled briefly before plopping down into the seat next to Hermione on the couch. He slumped down in his spot, and put his hands between his head, and propping his feet onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Hermione's eyebrow arched up as she looked at the boy in front of her. Draco glanced at her.

"It's comfy!" He exclaimed, and Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath about boys. Draco grinned widely at that. Hermione walked into the kitchen to grab some of her things she had over there from earlier that day and ruffled Draco's hair before heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly, Draco nodded and smiled. He waved and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione left to the Leaky Cauldron. Once she arrived, she parked her car in the parking lot provided to those in the muggle world. It was early that morning, and she saw Tom cleaning out some glasses. Tom looked up as he heard the door shut.

"Miss Hermione! So nice to see you! Anything you would like?" Hermione smiled at Tom, and nodded.

"Do you happen to have an owl I could borrow? I need to get a message to Ginny. And, a hot chocolate would be nice too," Tom nodded his head and disappeared into a different room. A few minutes later, he returned with a large mug of hot chocolate, and an owl perched on his shoulder.

"This is Seline. She doesn't bite if you don't mess with her too much. She loves owl treats," Tom commented as he placed her hot chocolate down in front of her and the owl hopped onto the bar top. The bird ruffled its feathers and settled down into a comfy spot. She placed 4 sickles down. Hermione smiled brightly at Tom and thanked him as he picked up her money. She pulled out her pen and paper and began to make out her letter to Ginny.

 _Dear Gin,_

 _Mum and Dad said that it will be alright if you stay three weeks. It's going to be exciting because theres so much that I want to show you. I can introduce you to some of my Muggle friends. You would like them. Plus, I can take you shopping in the Muggle shops. I went shopping the other day with a friend and I saw some things that you might like. :-)_

 _On a totally opposite note, you know how I told you about my crush? In confidence last year? Well….. His father disowned him. Because of his views. Who would have thought? Apparently I played a role in that because I contradicted everything that his father had claimed. And I guess you can tell by now that how exactly would I know all this? Before you squeal, yes you know exactly what I'm talking about Gin, he moved in next door to me._

 _YES._

 _He moved in next door. Do you have any idea how mortifying it is to have your mother say "that cute blonde boy at your school?" right in front of him! And then she proceeded to agree with me right in front of him! He knows that I at least find him attractive! I know youre younger than me, but how exactly should I deal with this? You could probably help me out whenever you get here. Speaking of, once you get this, go to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll pick you up. I'll be waiting for you to get here. Like how I did last time._

 _P.S. I'm charming this so only you can see. I don't want the boys to find out. You know how Ron can get. Especially if it's relating to boys. You remember what happened with Krum, and whatever I keep telling him, Victor was only my friend. He didn't understand that much about Hogwarts and he saw me in the library one day. We don't repeats of Ron blowing up at me over little things like that. Hope to see you soon. Send everyone my love._

 _Anyways, love you Gin!_

 _XOXO_

 _Minnie._

Hermione finished her letter and rolled it up before attaching it to the owl's leg.

"Get this to Ginny Weasley please. As quick as you can. If you do, I'll give you an owl treat," The bird hooted and nodded it's head. Hermione took another sip of hot chocolate and glanced over at Tom. She chugged her cooled off hot chocolate and stood up. She walked over to Tom.

"Would you like any help? I'm going to be waiting for Ginny for a while and I don't mind helping," Tom smiled gratefully at her and mentioned that she could help cleaning some of the tables around the bar. Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. She begun casting multiple household cleaning spells and put her hands on her hips before smiling brightly. She turned to Tom who was still clearing out glasses.

"Is it usually this slow at this time of day?" Hermione inquired. Tom nodded.

"Usually, yes. Most will come in during the lunch or dinner hour. It suits their needs better," Hermione nodded in understanding.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione heard the floor roar and she looked up from the book that she brought with her. Mr. Weasley and Ginny appeared out from the floo and Hermione smiled at seeing her best friend.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and embraced the witch tightly. Ginny hugged her back just as tight.

"Minnie! As soon as we're getting home, you're telling about that _thing_ do you understand me?" Hermione flushed and nodded. Hermione and Ginny turned towards her friends father.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley! How have you been?" Arthur smiled warmly.

"Good, Hermione. So nice to see you. How have your parents been?" They continued to exchange pleasantries until it was time for the two teenagers to leave. They both said goodbye to the elder redhead and Hermione picked up Ginny's bag and placed it in the trunk of the car. Both girls got into the car and buckled their seat belts. Ginny turned to Hermione with the letter in your hand.

" _HE_ moved in next door to you!" Hermione nodded excitedly and blushed. Ginny squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Tell me everything," The redhead exclaimed, as Hermione began to drive them home.

* * *

Authors Note: Please read and review and let me know what ya think. Yes, I'm sorry for not updating last week. I honestly forgotten last friday due to the heticness surrounding the 4th of July. I hope yall liked this chapter. For those reading my other story, an update will be soon following!


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaaaaaay. Another chapter. I literally just finished writing this chapter. This is a more centralized Severus and Draco chapter. I hope yall like it!

* * *

Very early the next morning, Draco shot up out of his bed covered in a thin layer of sweat. His heart was racing as he tried to calm himself. He glanced at the clock that Hermione insisted that he buy, sitting next to him on his nightstand.

 _2:39_

It was two thirty-nine in the morning and he had only gotten three hours of sleep.

For years, Draco's night usually consisted of nightmares from his father's beatings of both him and his mother. When he was younger, his mother would usually stay with him in his bedroom to make sure he was okay. Once he started Hogwarts, often times he would get muggle sleeping medication from Severus as he is now immune to sleeping draughts. He wiped the tears and sweat off of his face and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and did not see himself.

A scared little boy stood in his place. He lifted his shirt up and stared at the last remnants of his father's final beating, fading away to the scars that he would know stay for eternity. He took a deep breath and breathed in and out continuously until he calmed down enough to get a drink of water. He decided that later that day when Severus stopped by to enforce the wards, he would ask him about medications that he could take so he can finally get some sleep.

* * *

After lazing around the house for a few hours like he usually did, he finally noticed the sun beginning to rise, so he went upstairs to the attic and opened the window. Fresh air blew into the room and he inhaled deeply and he placed his hands on the windowsill in front of him. Hues of yellows, reds, oranges, and pinks entered his vision and he finally calmed down. A little later, he noticed Hermione leaving her house and driving away. He took one last look at the sun before he shut the attic window and went downstairs to eat.

As soon as he began to pull a bowl out for some cereal, a knock could be heard on the front door. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and looked through the peephole. He sighed in relief as he saw his Uncle's face. He unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi." He said quietly as he let the older man into the house and placed his wand back into his back pocket. Severus eyed the teenager warily.

"Have you eaten anything? You look terrible." Draco shook his head before he walked into the kitchen.

"Not yet. Haven't got much of an appetite at the moment…" He trailed off. Severus sighed.

"Your nightmares?" Draco nodded his head.

"They've gotten worse in the past month. The muggle pills aren't working that well anymore. Last night I barely got three hours of sleep. The night before it was two hours." Severus looked at the tired and worn face sitting in front of him. Dark circles and a deep weariness could been seen on Draco's face easily.

"When did they start to stop working as well as they used to?"

"Three to four weeks ago. I noticed that I was starting to get more and more tired during the day again." Severus sighed in annoyance.

"You realize I could have easily gotten you something if you had told me then. Don't be making this worse on yourself." Draco glared at Severus.

"It's not like anything else is working! I've tried the different muggle medications! They keep wearing off! I've bl-"

"Draconis! There are other ways besides muggle medication! You don't know if everything is or isn't going to work until you try it, so don't go raising your voice at me over something that I can't even control!" Draco's face crumbled before he curled his arms around his knees. Silent sobs shook the boy.

"I'm just so tired…." He murmured. His forehead rested on his knees, as he hid the rest of his face from Severus' view.

"I-I can't stop seeing him hitting Mum. All the different times that he's done it..It's like it keeps repeating over and over and I can't do anything to stop it from happening," He continued quietly as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Severus sighed before he sat down beside the broken teenager. He waited as Draco continued to talk and let him calm down before he showed him something that he had brewed.

Once Draco calmed down, he began to wipe the tears off of his face. He looked at Severus, who was sitting next to him and wiped his nose.

"As I said…" Severus began softly. "There are other medications and other remedies that you can try to help you gain some semblance of sleep." Draco glanced at Severus with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Over the past couple of months, I have managed to create a new sleeping draught for you. It will not cause you to be addictive to it, and it shouldn't make you immune after a few months of excessive use," He started.

"But, now that you are away from Lucius, we should be able to focus more on you resting and finding a solution to this so you won't be relying on it, years from now." Draco nodded his head knowingly. Severus stood up, and helped the blond boy up from his position on the floor. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Draco.

"Tonight, I want you to take just a sip out of this. A small one at that," Draco nodded his head and placed the vial on the counter. Draco watched as Severus waved his wand, and food began to prepare itself in front of him. After a few minutes passed, Severus put a plate of food in front of Draco and forced him to eat. Draco grumbled as he slowly ate.

"I'm going to go cast the wards around the house. By the time I am back, I should see that plate empty or you're going to be in trouble," Severus threatened, and walked out of the house into the backyard.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Severus finished casting the wards and he walked back into the house. He saw Draco's head drooping on the table and a majority of the food on the plate disappeared. He saw the seal on the vial next to him was broken and Severus groaned. Just as he had predicted, he took the potion without waiting until that evening.

"Why I constantly do this I don't know," Severus muttered quietly. He took his wand out, and levitated the teenager through the house, and into his bed. Severus waved his wand and the covers pulled over the blond. Draco snuggled deeper into the blankets and curled up. Severus darkened the curtains to not allow light in, and turned the lights off in the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. He shut the door behind him and cast a charm, letting him know when Draco would awake. It might not be until the next day because he had taken the whole vial.

Severus looked around the house before finding what he was looking for. He found a new pile of post it notes and pens, courtesy of Hermione, from when they went shopping. He knew that Draco had little knowledge of the Muggle world, so he began writing down different instructions for different things on the post its and placing them on the designated objects.

Morning turned into afternoon and Severus checked on Draco throughout the day as slept. Draco's body was entwined in the sheets, and his arm was hanging off of the bed. Severus smiled briefly, and then frowned when he heard a knocking on the front door.

Severus peeped through peephole and cracked the door open. Hermione stood on the other side of the door, with Ginny Weasley behind her. Severus groaned and he opened the door further. Ginny's eyes widened as she eyed the potions professor standing in front of her. Hermione looked at the older man warily.

"Professor." She said curtly. Severus arched an eyebrow and watched as Hermione crossed her arms.

"Miss Granger. Miss Weasley." He opened the door furthered and Hermione walked in, Ginny following behind hesitantly.

"Where's Draco?" Severus scoffed before he began muttering obscenities under his breath.

"The damn idiot drank an entire vial of a sleeping draught I had specially made for him. I told him to take it later tonight, but as I was casting the wards that he specified yesterday, he drank it and I saw him passed out at the dining table when I finished. He's been sleeping since." Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other. Hermione glanced at the older man confused.

"Why would he need a sleeping draught for?" Severus frowned as he watched the two teenagers.

"That is not my place to tell you Miss. Granger. When Draco feels the need for you to know, then he will tell you. I won't be telling you something that isn't your business to know right now." Hermione nodded before frowning. Ginny looked at Hermione and then back to the Professor.

"Can you tell him when he wakes up that we stopped by and that we'll stop by tomorrow afternoon?" Severus nodded his head and led the two girls out of the house.

A few hours after the girls left, Severus made a small meal for himself and checked in on Draco. The blond teenager was still sprawled across the bed, out cold and Severus sighed. He took a spare pillow and transfigured it into a chair. He sat down and watched him sleep. It seemed that it was the first time he had slept so peacefully in months.

During the first school year, prefects would often get him after hearing complaints from his dorm mates of him yelling through the night. Once it began happening in first year, he spoke with Dumbledore about giving Draco his own room in his quarters so he could keep watch of him to ensured that he would get the right amount of sleep, or if he had to stop the nightmares from getting too out of hand.

As the years passed, Severus gave him multiple different medications and potions, but they all eventually stopped working once he became immune to him. As the month before summer break passed, he noticed Draco getting slightly more tired in class, but he had yet to say anything to him about it. A new sleeping draught, tested on, and worked, was created for those people who have insomnia. As Severus pondered about Draco, he nodded off and fell asleep in the chair besides Draco's bed, and was out until the next morning at dawn.

* * *

Yas. Finally finished with this chapter. Drop a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
